The Fates Decreed: OneShots
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU PERLIA: A series of one shots in the same universe as The Fates Decreed.
1. Traumatizing on so many Levels

**AN: So this story sort of become a debate as far as reviews went. I know a lot people liked The Fates Decreed but it gets sort of annoying to have reviews coming in that have nothing to do with the one-shots written. So I've decided to rewrite this story, and here it is. **

**It will involve one-shots from the series that I sometimes wrote, and other scenes. Like how everyone reacted when Percy finally came into the story, how I would have written it had the series not been discontinued. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean that One-Shot will involve any reading just written as if they were still reading.  
**

**I know, kind of confusing but I at least it's something. It sort of goes along with Daphne Jackson series as well which is in the same universe as the Fate's Decreed. I'll just tell you now that when everyone returned to their future after reading the Son of Neptune (Since I haven't read the Mark of Athena as it hasn't come out yet and have decided even if I had continued the series they would not have read MoA) everyone remembered. **

**But some things, future events like the arrival of their daughter (I had planned to bring Daphne into the series during BOTL) would have been forgotten until she was the same age as she went back.  
**

**It's confusing now, I know but everything I just said will be explained eventually once I've had time to go back to writing the Daphne Jackson series.  
**

* * *

**The Fates Decreed: One-Shots  
**

**Traumatizing on so many Levels. **

The Olympians, Demigods, Huntress and Oracle took a break from reading the next two days.

All in all, it was actually kind of boring. The second day Hera had to hide the book because Poseidon, Athena and even Apollo, Hades and Hermes were always trying to grab it and read ahead. Thankfully Hestia found the answer, unless they wanted a serious burn they weren't getting through the fiery spear that now housed the books they'd yet to read.

Eventually though the day they were to return to reading arrived. Much to everyone's – even though some would not admit to this – excitement.

As they all stood in the Throne room, a message once again floated down, landing with Hestia.

_Dear Olympians,_

_It is once again time for your guest to return. They have been aloud to stay far longer then we would have liked but on a favor to someone we have allowed it. The future is becoming set as you read, even the demigods future is changing little by little with every scene the gods from their timeline watch. _

_Before Percy and Zoe return, you may wish to warn the son of Hades to hide. Enjoy this IM, courtesy of someone who wishes to go unnamed and Iris, goddess of rainbows. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates. _

Nico was pale. What did that mean?

Annabeth and Thalia shared a look, after two days they'd finally gotten the hair dye out of their hair, but they still hadn't forgiven him.

"Uh, should I be worried?" Percy asked, confused.

Nico was nowhere to be seen, at least by anyone who wasn't Hades.

Before anyone could answer him a iris message appeared, and then a date: July 4th, 2008.

"Yes Percy, we are screwed," Nico said from whatever shadow he was hiding in.

The it began.

_The room was filled with a fine mist of smoke. Things were strewn across the room and the TV was running but on mute, while a radio sung on a low volume the newest rock hits. _

Everyone raised an eyebrow while Percy blinked. Where they doing what he thought they were doing. They all noticed Nico wasn't much younger then he looked now and Percy looked around fifteen or sixteen.

_Sitting against the bed was a teenager with black messy hair and green eyes. Across from him was a younger teen with olive/pale skin, black eyes and equally as dark hair. _

"_So, your mom's out?" _

_Percy nodded. It was clear both were stoned. The joint he passed to Nico was enough proof. _

Everyone who didn't know this had happened gasped.

"YOU LET MY SON HAVE DRUGS!" Hades roared, glaring at Percy who stared in shock.

Poseidon looked like a fish out of water. This was how Nico knew, how his son knew? Where the hell did his son get weed at anyways? Where the hell was Sally?

"I...this hasn't happened yet!" Percy yelped, ducking behind the couch.

Zoe laughed, shaking her head.

"Did you know about this?" Piper asked Thalia and Thalia chuckled.

"Oh, I knew." Thalia smirked. "This is the perfect revenge."

"Thals!" Nico and Percy both whined from their hiding places.

"_Las minute honeymoon. Yuck." _

_The two boys chuckled. _

"_Should I be giving a 12 year old weed?" Percy wondered out loud, looking from the joint to Nico. _

"No!" Nearly everyone cried out.

"He is so grounded," Hades growled out.

Whatever shadow Nico hid in they could hear the whimpering.

_Nico snickered, but seemed to either ignore or not hear what he'd asked. _

"_No parents would be cool," Nico said, grinning. "Like right now, like the lord of the flies." _

_Percy blinked, taking a drawl from the joint. "Nico, have you ever finished Lord of the Flies?" _

"_No?" It almost sounded more like a question then an answer. "So?" _

_Percy snickered, passing it back to Nico. _

The Olympians and Demigods watched this all transfixed.

"I can't believe my son is stoned," Poseidon muttered, and some of the gods snickered. He looked as if he'd lost that innocence that his son was the perfect little angel.

"He never gave you anything, right Annabeth?" Athena asked, glaring over at where Percy still hid.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. It was kind of amusing now that Percy – if he wasn't hiding behind the couch – had Athena, Artemis, Hades and now Zeus glaring at him.

"Not me or Thalia, I don't even know where the Seaweed Brain got it from," she replied.

"Good," Athena said.

"_Nothing," Percy said. _

_There was brief silence and then Percy spoke, his face looking sort of pensive. Which sort of looked strange being as high as he was. _

"_Do you think I'm going to Tartarus for this?" Percy asked suddenly as highway to hell blared from the stereo. _

There were snickers at this and Poseidon was pale as Hades began laughing evilly.

"Oh yes, yes you are nephew dearest! Mwahahaha!"

"Did you just do the cliché evil laugh?" Demeter asked and Hades sniffed, shrugging.

"So?"

Behind the couch Percy was whimpering and praying to whoever was listening it would end soon.

"_I hope not," Nico said, looking at him. "You're to pretty for eternal darkness. You'd be Kronos's bitch within a day." _

_Percy froze, blinking repeatedly. _

Future IM Percy wasn't the only one. Actually there was laughter and then there was green faces.

Thalia looked ready to both puke and blow something up.

Hades was both green yet snickering as if he thought it would serve Percy right for giving his son drugs.

"Oh, gods..." Poseidon whimpered, laying his head down on Athena's shoulder, to her slight surprise. "I'll never get that image out of my head."

Hades wasn't the only one to laugh at his, Zeus and Nico joined in the loudest while Percy's whimpering got louder.

"_I think...I'm gonna have nightmares for life," Percy said. "I've changed my mind, I don't want to fight him. I won't be able to look him in the eyes much less get close enough to kill him after that." _

_Nico laughed evilly, passing the joint back. _

"_Then my evil plan has succeeded," Nico snickered. "No, not really. How did you come about this stuff anyways?" _

_Percy frowned. "You know...I can't recall." _

_Nico blinked. "Try harder?" _

"_Hmm...oh I remember. It was..uh...damn...You-know-who." Percy nodded and Nico snorted. _

"_Voldemort?" _

_Percy and Nico both burst into laughter._

Everyone noted that the joint had been finished, meaning they'd been smoking it for some time before the IM began.

"Oh gods," Thalia said, face paling.

"_No, um...there were two of them. Hermes...Stoll." Percy snapped his finger. "The Stoll brothers!" _

_Nico snickered. "Dude, were fucked." _

"_No Niccy," Percy said, sighing. "I'm fucked. I'm turning sixteen in a month, Kronos is gonna make me his bitch if Hades ever finds out about this and I'm...fucked." _

The last thing they saw before the IM ended was Percy's adorable pout and lowered head and Nico laughing his ass off.

Poseidon sighed. "What happened after that."

"We ate everything in the house and then slept for hours," Nico grumbled. "Then when we woke to the house a wreck and remembered what happened Percy went to puke his guts out."

Percy whimpered as he slowly stood up from his spot behind the couch.

"Nico, do you want the prophecy? I don't know if can even think..." Percy practically sobbed as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm so scared."

"Don't be wimp!" Ares bellowed and Percy glared at the war god.

"You try hearing of becoming Kro-kron..._his_ bitch and then tell me if you want to fight him," Percy sobbed and walked over to his father. "Hold me?"

Poseidon sighed and bent down and pulled the boy onto his lap.

Goddesses cooed while others snickered.

"It's okay son, I won't let Kronos take advantage of you," Poseidon said, patting his sons back.

"I need to bleach my brain," Percy said, sniffing, his head still leaned against his father's shoulder.

Thankfully even in a more human size Poseidon was a very buff and large man, and Percy wasn't as buff or tall as he was in 2009. actually at fourteen Percy was still on the scrawny side.

Nico let his shadows fade, snickering at Percy.

"Percy had the same reaction, and after we swore on the Styx never to touch drugs again he begged me to go to the Lethe and get him some water." Nico sighed.

"Can you?" Percy asked, hopeful.

Thalia rolled her eyes at her boyfriends reaction but then again, if someone had told her that she'd be Kronos' bitch...oh gods, Thalia thought as her throat constricted. She was pretty sure she'd just barfed a little in her mouth.

Her poor, poor Kelp Head.

"No," Nico said. "Besides you won't remember this for a year or two."

"Thank the gods," Percy muttered, and then jumped down from his dad's lap. "Is it time to go yet, If Olympus wants to see life in the future I need some major therapy."

"Poor boy," Hestia said, smiling. "I can understand how traumatizing it could be."

No one could argue with that.

A few seconds latter Zoe and Percy stood in the middle of the room and said there goodbyes. Thalia smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly.

"Good luck, Kelp Head," she said.

Percy smiled back and a few seconds latter there was a flash of light and he was gone. Zoe remained but only for a second before she began to fade and then in what appeared to star dust she was gone.

Artemis sighed, she would miss Zoe.

"So..." Hephaestus began. "Whose turn is it?"

Piper raised her hand. "It's mine,' she said.

Hephaestus passed the book down towards the daughter of his wife and Piper opened the book to the first page.


	2. Star Dust: Perseus & Andromeda

**AN: So it's really short, but some will remember it as a flashback type scene I did during Fates Decreed: Sea of Monsters. Like I've said, some of these one-shots were already written as a part of the fates decreed series. Others will be written up later.  
**

* * *

**The Fates Decreed: One-Shots.**

**Star Dust: Perseus & Andromeda  
**

**September 2008;**

**Camp Half-Blood:**

"What do you think of the stars Percy?" Thalia asked as she stared into the sky above them. She had always liked the ocean and the beach, loving to swim as a little girl but until recently she really hadn't seen the beauty of it.

"They're beautiful, though not as beautiful as you," he said as he laid beside her in the sand of the beach. She chuckled, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Suck up," she teased.

"What is your favorite star Thals?" Thalia looked up at her boyfriend in surprise.

"I've never truly thought of it, but I have to say..." she gazed up at the stars and smiled. "Andromeda."

"Andromeda, the chained lady, sometimes referred to as the Princess. 19th brightest star in the sky. that's...convenient." Percy laughed as he said this and Thalia blushed slightly. "You know the stars close to that constellation include Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Cetus, Lacerta...Perseus."

Thalia looked up at him and chuckled. "Let me guess, you're fond of Perseus?"

"Well it's only proper," he said. "If your fond of Andromeda who am I to not be cliché."

"I think I like Perseus too," she said. "Look, if you look really hard and squint you can the see the brightest star, Alpheratz or Alpha Andromedae, sometimes also known as Sirrah."

"How do you know so much about the stars Thalia?" Percy asked, genuinely curious.

He knew Thalia was intelligent but not when it came to astronomy. The only reason he knew so much was because his mother had taken a course in Astronomy once and read some of it too him in hopes of helping his dyslexia. Besides he liked hearing about the Perseus constellation and the ones surrounding it, along with the Pegasus and Hercules constellations.

"My mom liked to star gaze," she replied, her voice low and soft.

"Your mother, you never really talk about her," he said and felt sort of bad when her face fell slightly. She scooted into his arms more and he sighed, liking the feeling of being able to hold Thalia close to himself.

"Not much to talk about, she was drunk and you know she got killed about two years before I was awoken." Thalia sighed. "Her name was Diane Grace, she was a starlet on TV. Beautiful I guess, and for a while she was okay. She was my mother but then when...I ran away, after she really started hitting the booze and the rest you know."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down into her electric eyes.

Thalia smiled. "Don't be. I came to terms with her after that trip to the underworld we took with Nico. She wasn't all bad, I can't forgive her for some things but she was my mother. She taught me what she knew about the stars. People always underestimated her intelligence, but she was smart. She loved mythology and astronomy, and she would take me out on special nights just to teach me."

"Is there another reason you like Andromeda so much Thals?" he asked gently and she smiled almost sadly.

"It was the first constellation she showed me, her favorite star was Alpheratz. She always called it Alpha Andromedae though, said it was classier."

"I agree," he said as he stared at the night sky above them. "Princess Alpha."

Thalia blinked and sat up, twisting to look at him with shock written across her face. "Excuse me?"

Percy laughed, knowing this would be her reaction. It wasn't the most...romantic nickname in the book and would gain a lot of weird looks if used around others but as a privet pet name he liked it. It was almost like having one foot in the mortal world and one foot in the world they belonged in.

"A new nickname, my Princess. Perseus had Andromeda and I have you, technically you are a Princess." Thalia flushed, from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure. "Alpha from Alpha Andromedae and Princess from as stated before."

She glared playfully.

"Don't look at me like that firecracker," he said and she smiled. "I know you like being called a Princess, all girls do."

Percy laughed as she punch him in the arm, though all it did was hurt her hand slightly thanks to the Achilles curse.

"Just don't call me that often," she demanded but then leaned down. "It's sweet though, my Perseus."

Then her lips met his and he pulled her down on top of him.


	3. Star Dust: The Huntress

**AN: This is basically the same chapter three as the original story before I re-posted it, just with some edits.**

* * *

**The Fates Decreed: One-Shots.**

**Star Dust: The Huntress.**

**June 2009,**

**Camp Jupiter.**

Percy was shaken. It wasn't everyday that a dead person appeared in your room, smiling. It wasn't everyday said person was a Hunter of Artemis and seemed to have gone from smiling to shocked as she gaped at his naked chest.

"Zoe?" Percy gasped, his eyes wide.

Zoe forced her eyes away from his chest and smiled again. "Hello little brother," she said and Percy blinked. Why was that so familiar, she'd never called him that before yet he felt as if she had.

"Why are you here, how are you here?"

Zoe chuckled, but was happy to notice Percy move towards a dresser and pull out a purple camp shirt and put it on. She didn't exactly feel all that comfortable around him without a shirt - without him having his shirt on that is. She could definitely understand what Thalia saw in him besides his loyalty and courage.

"I asked for a favor, the fates allowed it," Zoe replied and Percy blinked.

"The fates..." Percy's eyes flashed. "You've been in the past, reading with the others. Haven't you?"

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that?"

His memories shouldn't be back yet, she thought.

"Reyna went and told me after she got back. Gave me Thalia's gift... she doesn't have another message for me does she?" he asked, if she did he wondered what it could be about. Thalia never liked writing letters, and that would only change for two reasons. The first had already occurred, if she wrote another then it would be to yell at him.

"Oh," Zoe said. "Yes, I have. They've just finished Titan's Curse."

Percy's eyes widened. "Zoe...I'm so sorry..."

He was interrupted by the smaller girl. His eyes widened, shocked beyond anything he'd ever seen as Zoe launched herself at him and into a hug.

"Zoe, you feeling alright?" he asked and Zoe chuckled against his chest before pulling away to stand in front of him.

He'd never seen a Hunter stand that close to a man before, well besides Annabeth.

"I'm fine," Zoe said, smiling. "Look I've already told this to your younger self who was there but...your like my little brother. You're family to me and you shouldn't blame yourself for Bianca or mine's death. If it was meant to be there was nothing you could have done."

Percy gulped, looking down at Zoe. It was sort of painful, Zoe reminded him of Thalia even if they looked nothing alike.

"But..."

"No buts, it wasn't your fault. These things happen," Zoe said and then sighed. "I'm running out of time."

Percy blinked. "For what?"

"I'm still dead Percy, I have to return to the dead," she said and Percy closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered and Zoe leaned forward to give him one last hug, one which Percy returned happily.

"Goodbye little brother," Zoe whispered and then in seemed like star dust she was gone.

Percy looked up, despite the roof covered room he could still almost see Zoe.

"Goodbye big sister, and Good Luck."

Percy then sighed, and grabbed his armor and praetor wear. He had a ship full of Greeks to get ready for anyway. Reyna would skin him if he was late.


End file.
